Adam's Choice
by phin33
Summary: When Fiona starts to show interest in Adam Bianca becomes jealous and starts to show her interest. Now Adam has a choice to make Fiona or Bianca? rated M just in case Fadam/Badam
1. Chapter 1

"It's a brand new day, a whole other week and it's going to go smoothly," Adam Torres chanted to himself. Last week Bianca Desousa exposed him for what he really is…a freak. She ripped open his shirt and exposed what was hidden underneath in front of everybody and for anybody who wasn't there to witness this exposure, they heard about it through their friends and their friends told their friends and so on and so on.

In a way Adam was relieved to have his secret out because that meant he no longer had to hide who he is, transgender, a boy in a girls body. So one day he decided it was time to change his name to reflect his inside, so goodbye Grace and hello Adam.

"Adam, you ready for school yet?" Drew called from downstairs.

"Yeah coming," Adam quickly grabbed his backpack and favorite beanie and ran downstairs. His mom and brother were all ready in the van waiting on him, so much for a nutritional breakfast.

"Man that took you long enough," smirked Drew,"

"If you didn't take so long in the bathroom before me, I would have enough time to get ready and eat breakfast." Adam shot back.

"Now Adam if anybody bullies you go straight to Principal Simpson's office, is that clear?"

"Yup," Adam replied quickly. He didn't want to get into this conversation with his mom.

When they arrived at school Mrs. Torres said quickly before Adam could get out of the van, "Remember straight to Principal Simpson."

"I got it mom," Adam said trying not to sound annoyed.

"You gonna be alright by yourself?" Drew asked Adam with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah no problem, plus Eli and Clare should be here anyway." Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards are Adam's best friends. They were the first people he told besides his family that he is an FTM. Adam looked towards the parking lot and found what he was looking for…Morty, Eli's hearse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: Thank you to all that alerted. I didn't expect anybody to read the story, so thanks for giving it a chance. I'm not as creative as a lot of fan fiction writers here so please bare with me.

Oh, and I don't have names for my chapter due to my lack in the creativity department and I also do not know who Adam is going to choose.

Things in _italics _are thoughts.

* * *

Adam walked into Degrassi and towards his locker hoping Eli is there and not at Clare's locker, Adam always felt a little safer when Clare and especially Eli were with him, but to his disappointment Eli was not at his locker which coincidentally is next to Adam's. Adam quickly grabbed his books for his next two classes so he wouldn't have to make too many trips to his locker during the day, less trips meant less of a chance for his tormentors to get to him.

He closed his locker and started to head towards Clare's locker when somebody pushed him from behind causing him to crash into the lockers and fall to the floor. "Ooops, sorry Gracie," Adam looked up and saw Fitz, one of his tormentors, smirking at him, daring him to say or do something that would give him a reason to kick the shit out of him.

"Why don't you just leave him alone," said a blue eyed brunette who had a ringlet style hair do.

"Ah Fiona Coyne, coming to the rescue of the freak." Fitz looked at Fiona and expected her to back off, but to his surprise she took a step closer.

"He's not the freak, you are," Fiona glared at Fitz daring him to say more.

"Whatever, this is so not worth it," Fitz said and to Fiona surprise, he turned to leave. She had no idea what she would have done if he decided to stay and argue with her. _Scream my head off_, she thought to herself.

She made sure that Fitz was completely gone before she turned to the boy who was still on the ground. "Are you okay," she helped him up.

"Yeah thanks," Adam looked into her eyes and was momentarily mesmerized. "I'm Adam Torres by the way."

"Fiona Coyne," she said while shaking his hand. _Adam has the most kind and beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen._

"Well, if there's anything I can do to repay my debt to you Princess just let me know," Adam smiled flirtatiously without even realizing it. Sometimes his flirtatious side comes out without warning which causes him to get into trouble, hence the Bianca thing.

"I'll make sure to let you know," Fiona responded with the same flirtatious smile.

Adam looked down at his hand, which was still holding Fiona's and blushed. "Um, my friends are waiting for me, but you know where to find me if you need me," he pointed to his locker while releasing her hand.

"I have other ways of finding you, so don't think you are escaping your debt." _Am I really flirting with Adam right now? I can't help it, he's so cute, but he's too young. _"You know what, forget about it, you don't owe me anything. I don't like bullies, so if you see anybody getting picked on step in like I did and that is without fist fighting." Fiona couldn't get involved with somebody in grade 10 when she herself is in grade 12.

"Um, if that's what you want," Adam was confused at how quickly her attitude changed towards him. "Thanks again," Adam said leaving to go with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: Here's chapter 3, hope you like it!

* * *

Adam reached Clare's locker in a daze. _What just happened? Did I just imagine Fiona was flirting with me? Of course I was, somebody as beautiful and perfect as Fiona would never be interested in somebody like me._

"Adam! Earth to Adam!" Eli practically screamed while waving his hand in front of Adam's face.

"What? Why are you yelling?" Adam snapped out of his daze but Fiona was still on his mind.

"We've been saying your name for a good minute or so," Clare said knowing Adam still wasn't listening to anything she was saying. She could tell that something was on his mind, but didn't want to ask, plus she was sure Eli would ask. Eli sometimes didn't have a filter between his brain and mouth, but that was something she loved about him.

"So Adam, my good buddy, what's on your mind?" Eli knew Clare wouldn't ask, so he took it upon himself to speak up.

"Why are girls so complicating?" Adam directed his question to Clare.

Before Clare could answer, an angelic voice interrupted, "Hey Clare." Even before Adam turns around he knows who that voice belongs to, even after only hearing it once before.

"Fiona, hey. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy and best friend Adam Torres."

"Hey Eli and hello again Adam," Adam turned around and gave her a weak smile. Adam looked at Eli who raises an eyebrow silently questioning if she was the cause of his girl problem. Adam simple nodded and the group fell into an awkward silence.

"K guys, I will see you at lunch," Adam wanted nothing more than to just escape the awkwardness surrounding the small group.

Adam almost made his escape, "Wait, you could walk with Fiona, she has the same art class as you."

_ Thanks for nothing Clare._ "Cool," was all Adam said and held his arms out so Fiona could hand him her books.

"Thank you Prince Adam," Fiona handed Adam her books and they began walking towards art class.

"So you like to draw?" Adam did not know what else to say, he felt like a fish out of water.

"Well, I love to draw clothes," she thought Adam was going to laugh, most guys didn't get that fashion is an art.

"Cool, like a fashion designer?"

"Yeah, I hope to have my own clothing line someday," surprised at how interested Adam was in her dream she smiled.

"Well, if you draw as great as you dress, you should succeed with no problem," Adam's flirtatious side came out again, without his permission of course.

"You sure are a flirt Prince Adam."

"Only with you Princess," Adam made Fiona blush this time, he held open the classroom door letting her in. Being with Fiona made him forget who else was in his art class.

"Hey Tranny, find a new Playmate?" Bianca smirked walking to her seat.

"Jealous?" Fiona shot back.

"Gracie wishes, plus I already had his attention and I definitely don't want it again."

"So, only with me huh?" Fiona teases Adam about his flirting.

"Temporary insanity," laughed Adam causing Fiona to do the same. Bianca turned and glared at both Fiona and Adam who were laughing at her expense.

_ That princess thinks she's so perfect and better than everybody else, I could have Adam if I wanted and that would show her who is better than who. But of course I don't want that tranny anywhere near me, right?_

The bell rang and the teacher gave the class instructions on their assignment for the day. They had to draw a bowl of fruit that she placed in the center of each table, "Bianca, could you please go sit with Adam and Fiona, it seems I'm short a bowl of fruit."

"I'd rather drown," glaring straight at Adam, she sat as far away from him as possible at the table.

"Now there's something worth watching," Adam glared back.

"You must have been blind," Fiona whispered into Adam's ear causing him to laugh. Bianca made a gagging noise at how close Fiona's lips were to Adam's ear.

"Why don't you two get a room," Bianca tried to sound as disgusted as possible.

"How about the storage closet Adam," Fiona pointed to the back of the room where all the extra art supplies are stored.

"Too small, how about the dance room?" Adam questioned, directing a smiling smirk towards Bianca. Bianca gave Adam a death stare that could have killed a whole army. Adam knew this would get under Bianca's skin, Bianca started liking Adam when they had to dance together for recreational gym.

Fiona looked from Adam to Bianca than back to Adam with confusion. " Gracie looking good today," Bianca said quickly as she tried to hide the fact that she let Adam get under her skin.

"Thanks B, I dressed up just for you. I'm glad the extra effort didn't go unnoticed." This reply caused Bianca to practically foam at the mouth, she gathered her things and stormed out of the classroom.

"What was that all about?" Fiona asked both confused and impressed that Adam shut Bianca up.

"It's a long story," sighed Adam. That little confrontation tired him out, so he began to sketch the bowl of fruit in front of him.

"How about you tell me about it at the Dot for lunch?" Fiona wanted to know everything that had to do with him including his past and she might tell him about her past if he didn't already know. He is the kind of guy she could see herself being with and not being scared that he might hurt her in anyway.

"It's a date," he replied without thinking. He quickly looked up and saw her blushing, "I mean it's a plan." The bell rang for the next class, "Meet me at my locker, since I don't know where your locker's at." Adam said walking out of class, not giving Fiona a chance to respond.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update tomorrow and if not tomorrow for sure on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do not own Degrassi

* * *

Adam was walking to his locker when an unknown hand pushed him against the lockers, "Not so brave with out your Princess around." Bianca expected to see fear in Adam's eyes, but there wasn't. The fear he once had was replaced with a sort of confidence she never knew he possessed.

"Oh B, that's so hot, you can't keep your hands off of me," he knew he was pushing his luck but in art class he felt the unspoken control shift from Bianca's hands to his and he loved it.

Bianca blushed, quickly let go of Adam, and walked away without another word while feeling Adam's smug smirk following her down the hall. _What's wrong with me? I can't believe I let Adam get under my skin…AGAIN. He sure grew a pair, _(I laughed to myself),_ ever since he met that stuck up Princess. Let her have that freak, they are a match made in freak heaven. Although Adam' s new backbone turns me on a bit…_ She continued taking to herself not watching were she was going and bumped into a human wall.

"Hey watch it…Oh it's just you. What's going on B?" Owen quickly changed his attitude as soon as he had seen it was Bianca. _I wouldn't mind if she bumped into me more often, but she only sees me as a friend._

_You want to know what's going on, I have the hots for Adam. _"Nothing just tired, art class blows," if he only knew what was going on in my head he would freak and be disgusted. She could not let anyone know about her feelings towards Adam, she didn't even understand her feelings for him yet, it was like BAM, she had feeling for Adam. _Wait, that's a lie, I started to like Adam the first time we danced together._

"Hey maybe you should go home, you seem kind of out of it," he interrupted her flashback of when she and Adam danced the tango.

"Can't miss another class, I'll get suspended and have to hear my mother's mouth the whole time and that is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"Yeah Adam wouldn't last a minute with your mom, but I hear his mom rivals the worst of the worst moms when it comes to nagging."

_Adam? What the fuck is he talking about? Oh yeah, almost forgot, he thinks I hate Adam, everybody does, including the one I ache for, Adam._ I can do nothing but nod and laugh in agreement with Owen, not trusting myself to speak.

"Lunch at the Dot or caf?" _say the Dot, say the Dot._ Owen said wanting nothing more to spend some alone time with Bianca.

"The Dot," she says quickly. She didn't want to see Adam, now that she realized her feelings for him, she no longer knew how to act around him and lunch at the Dot would be a perfect place to get away from him and get some fresh air which would allow her to clear her head a bit.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, it's kind of hit and miss with me when it comes to chapter length. Much thanks for all the alerts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, work has been hectic, so here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Lunch couldn't have come sooner for Adam, class seemed to drag on forever. The bell finally rang and Adam rushed to his locker where the Princess was already waiting.

"Ready?" Fiona said, seeing Adam walking towards her. _Wow, he looks so cute with his beanie, usually I don't like anybody who wears a beanie, but on Adam it looks good, like his beanie was made specifically for his head._

Adam couldn't help but smile, "As ever as I'll ever be." He put his books in his locker and they began to walk towards the Dot. When they arrived, Adam, like the gentleman that he is, held open the door for his Princess.

"Thank you Adam," _Adam's such a gentleman, which definitely gives him a few points in his favor._ Adam gently grabbed Fiona's hand and led her to a private table in the corner, the touch of his hand sent shivers throughout her whole body and at the same time his touch ignited a fire deep within her, she blushed and was glad that he was looking towards the table they were heading to and not at her.

"No way!" Owen was looking at the two people who just walked into the Dot with complete surprise. _How did Adam trick Fiona into a lunch date? Maybe the same way I got Bianca to come with me._

"What?" Bianca asked and saw what Owen was looking at. A surge of anger and a feeling she didn't recognize, raced through her body. _Jealousy?_ "Gross, let's get out of here, I just lost my appetite," she got up unable to handle her new found feeling of jealousy and walked out the door without looking at Adam and Fiona. To Bianca's surprise a tear slid down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and walked towards Degrassi, not caring it Owen was behind her or not.

* * *

Adam looked out the window and at the girl who just left, _wait, is Bianca crying?_ Adam thought he saw Bianca wipe her cheek, causing him to think she was crying. He quickly dismissed this, _Bianca doesn't have tear ducts._

"So how's your hamburger," Fiona asked interrupting Adam's thoughts.

"The hamburgers here are always the best," Adam took a big bite of his burger. Fiona couldn't help but smile at how his cheeks looked like a squirrels. Adam swallowed his food, "Do I have something on my face?" _Oh great, I'm making myself look like a complete dork._

"No, you just look cute when you eat."

Adam blushed, "Thanks and FYI, you look cute whenever."

"Whenever what?" Fiona was curious as to what he thought she looked beautiful doing so she could do it some more.

"Whenever you do anything," Adam saw pink appear on her cheeks causing him to blush in return. They finished their food and got up and began to head back to school. Adam was surprised to how easily the conversation flowed between the two of them. Whenever their eyes met they both blushed, smiled, and looked down at their feet. This cycle continued all the way back to Degrassi.

* * *

_Get a hold of yourself, you never cry over anything and especially not over anybody._ Bianca opened her locker and looked into her mirror making sure there wasn't any evidence of her small crying fit on her face or eyes. _What does the Princess have that I don't…Adam, she has Adam. Why does she get to have everything? I know I'm a bitch sometimes, but I deserve happiness, I deserve love, but with Adam? I don't know if I'm ready for the stares and gossip. Is Adam and love worth being an outcast?_

_

* * *

_AN: I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully I can get my work done fast so I can write some more. I've been using my free time to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, I think I rewrote it about 3 times.

* * *

After school Adam made his way to his locker where Clare and Eli were eagerly awaiting the details of his lunch date with Fiona.

"So, how'd lunch go?" Clare asked no longer able to hold in her curiosity. _From all the people I know, Adam's the one who deserves happiness and love the most, hopefully Fiona's the one to give him both._

"You blew it, didn't you? I can just tell by the look on your face," this comment by Eli prompted a light slap on his shoulder by Clare.

"It was great," Adam looked at his friends' faces," _ha ha ha, they want more details._

"That's all you're gonna give us?" Eli stared at his best friend with complete disbelief.

"Sorry, some things just don't need to be discussed."

Clare was disappointed, she hoped he would tell them a little bit, but she understood how he wanted to keep things private, "You'll tell us when you want to, I get it."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Yup, sure will Clare bear," sarcasm was clearly evident in his voice.

The trio walked out of Degrassi and sitting on the top steps is Adam's Princess. He didn't notice her sitting there, he was too busy laughing at Clare and Eli. He knew they wanted more details, _I'll let them suffer for a little bit longer._

Fiona looked up at the sound of Adam's laughter, "Prince Adam, what's so funny?"

"Nothing just Eli and Clare, waiting for your ride?" Adam didn't want to tell Fiona that Eli and Clare wanted details on their lunch date, _that's just too embarrassing._

"Yup, but the taxi's late again like always," Fiona sighed looking up and down the street for any sign of her taxi.

"You know Fiona, I happen to have a car, I can take you home," _this should give Adam the perfect opportunity to spend some more time with Fiona, even if it is in the back of my hearse. Hey some quality time is better than no quality time._

"That would be great, thanks Eli," Fiona smiled at Eli with gratitude. _Yes more time with my Prince Adam._

"Don't thank him yet, you haven't seen Morty," Adam couldn't wait to see Fiona's reaction to Eli's car, _Maybe I should take out my camera phone to record her reaction._

"Who's Morty?" Fiona asked feeling like she was missing the inside joke.

"That's Morty," Eli beamed, looking at his pride and joy.

Adam was right about Fiona's reaction and regretted that he didn't have his camera ready. She looked like she was going to faint but quickly regained her composure. Adam began to laugh silently, but Fiona could see his body shaking with laughter.

"You first," Fiona told Adam raising an eyebrow daring Adam to say something wrong. Adam got in without hesitation, _of course he went in with the no problem he's probably used to getting rides from Eli in this death car._

Adam saw Fiona hesitate about getting in so he decided to encourage her a little, "Come on Princess, it's okay, only one guy died in here and it was the previous driver who died of old age."

Eli decided to join in on the fun, "Adam you always forget about the other two, his friends."

Fiona looked at both Adam and Eli who were both trying their best to hold in their laughter. "You know, maybe I should just wait for the taxi," Fiona definitely didn't want to get in now.

"Fi, they're just kidding around, nobody died in here, they only rode in here." Adam got out and slightly nudge Fiona into the hearse. Fiona got in and gave Eli directions to her condo, at the same time trying her best not to touch anything she did not need to. _Note to self, the next time I need a ride I will just wait for the taxi or just walk home._

_

* * *

_Bianca looked towards the parking lot at the scene that was taking place,_ jeez the Princess is too scared to get in the car. Look at how gentle Adam is with her, he will never be that way with me unless I let down my guard, but I put up my guard to see if anybody is willing to take the time to break it down. Adam has already put a crack in my shield, but will he take the time to break through it if I let him, will I let him? I still haven't decided if he's worth it._

_I dreamt about him last night and I can still feel his touch, his kiss,_ Bianca shook her head trying to clear the dream out of her head. _Why does everything have to be so hard, it would be so much easier if Adam was born a guy, __but he probably wouldn't be the Adam that I'm starting to fall for._ She took one last look at the retreating hearse and turned to head down to her secret thinking place, _maybe some time there will make this situation a lot more clear._

_

* * *

_AN: I tried my best to make it longer than the last. Watching March Madness and trying to work at the same time so I don't know when the next udate will be. Hopefully this weekend. Thanks again to everybody who follows this little stroy of mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: Here's my weak attempted at a steamy scene between Bianca and Adam. Bianca is remembering her dream from last night.

* * *

Bianca made it to her safe haven and looked out towards the sky, she could see the whole city from here. She closed her eyes ready to remember her dream from last night.

_Bianca was staring out towards the city when two hands wrapped around her. She knew who these hands belonged to, they were the same hands that held her close during recreational gym._

"_Adam, what took you so long, I've been waiting for you," Bianca blinked and the scenery changed , she was now in her room. The hands that held her were now gone. She looked towards the bed expecting to see him there, but he wasn't. _

"_Looking for me?" Adam whispered in her ear. He gently nibbled at her ear and kissed his way slowly down to her neck and then shoulder._

"_What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Her heart was now racing and she tried to calm it down. Adam than put his hands a little up her shirt touching her stomach, causing Bianca's heart to beat even faster. "An…an…swer me?" _

"_Come on B, you and I know that's not what you want," he began to pull her shirt off and she let him, she turned to face Adam._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," she knew exactly what she wanted him to do to her, but was too scared to say it out loud._

"_Just shut up," he whispered. He leaned in halfway knowing she would meet him the other half. Adam didn't hold back, he brought her in even closer to deepen the kiss. Tasting his mint flavored lips, (from his chap stick), she wanted to taste more of him. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue and then entered his mouth, their tongues were like two synchronized swimmers mirroring each other's movements. Bianca let out a tiny moan causing Adam to let out a soft growl that seemed to come from the back of his throat, exciting Bianca even more._

_Adam broke the kiss causing Bianca to moan in protest, "Don't stop," she didn't have to tell Adam twice. Bianca kissed Adam with as much passion that possessed her at the moment._

_Bianca couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get closer to him, she took off her pants, with his help. They began to kiss again while Adam led her to the bed, she climbed on his lap without breaking their kiss. Their kiss became more intense causing Bianca to rock her hips unconsciously. She felt herself getting wet and moaned into Adam's mouth with excitement. Nobody ever made her feel this way before, she began rocking her hips faster, she tilt her head back with pleasure. Adam kissed her neck just below her ear, earning him another moan._

_All of Bianca's moans excited Adam and before either of them knew it, his hands found their way under her underwear. He grabbed her ass to increase her rocking motion._

"_Oh Adam, I want more of you," Bianca didn't need to explain what she wanted, Adam instantly knew what she meant. He slid her panties off and slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. He smiled up at her, took his fingers out, and held Bianca's hips to stop them from rocking._

"_Tell me how bad you want me right now."_

"Bianca?" she opened her eyes, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

* * *

AN: Hope you guys like the chapter, this chapter so far, was the hardest to write. Kind of felt like a pervert 'cause i had to visualize the scene in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: Sorry this update took so long, been working 13 hr. days, even had to bring some work home. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I come here almost everyday after I finish my homework," Adam looked at Bianca as if she was an unwanted intruder. This look did not go unnoticed by Bianca and it hurt her, she of course, did not want Adam to see, so she did what she always did best, she went into Bitch mode.

"Look Gracie, I come here **everyday** after school so this place belongs to me, so turn around and leave me alone," she crossed her arms and tried her best to stare him down.

Adam's head told him to turn and leave but his gut told him to stay, "We must keep missing each other."

"What are you talking about Torres? I'll never miss you," she uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips.

Adam laughed, "That's not what I mean, I meant that when you're going, I'm coming." Bianca's eyes softened a little and again, Adam listened to his gut, which told him to keep talking. "How about we split this place in two, there's plenty of space for the both of us. I'll take the left side," Adam moved to the left, "and you can take the right." He slowly made his way to the left, he felt Bianca's eyes watching his every move. "And I promise to be silent…unless spoken to, of course."

Against her will, Bianca's lips turned into a smile, _B, control yourself._ About ten minutes went by before the silence became unbearable for Bianca, she regrettable was the first to break the silence, she thought she had more self restraint than that.

"Where's the Princess?" She didn't turn to look at him, she continued to stare out towards the view.

Adam could hear the distaste in her voice and silently wondered why. "Um, probably at home, I don't know, I'm not her keeper."

"But aren't you two like, a lesbian couple, or whatever?" Bianca didn't know how to turn off Bitch mode, she only knew how to turn it on. She looked at Adam and saw him get up and gather his things and begin to leave, she knew she hit a nerve and immediately wished she could take back what she had just said. She did not enjoy hurting him, it's just she still didn't understand what liking Adam meant, to the world she would be considered lesbian or bi sexual, but to her…_I will still be straight, the brain should be the one to tell you if you are a boy or girl not your gentiles and Adam's head is telling him that he's a boy._Her heart was screaming too loud for her to ignore, "Adam, wait, I'm sorry, it's my defense mechanism, I guess I haven't shut it down yet."

"If I'm staying, let's get one thing straight, I'm not a girl, so I'm not a lesbian," he looked at her and waited for one of her typical comments, but none came. He sat back down, "why would you need to defend yourself, mental or physical, against me, I'm absolutely harmless."

"Ha, you haven't danced with yourself, my toes would have to disagree with you," she laughed remembering the first time they danced. Okay maybe she was exaggerating a little, in reality he only stepped on her toes once, but she couldn't pass up the moment to tease him a little.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, I only remember stepping on them once and it was because you distracted me," Bianca gave him a confused look, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that it was her smile that made him forget the dance steps, she was being nice, he didn't want to ruin it.

It became silent as Bianca was trying to think of what she could have done to distract him so much that he forgot that he needed to take a step back and not forward, and then it hit her, she smiled at him. _My smile made him flustered, I wonder if it will still work. _She looked at Adam and did her best flirtatious smile, it still worked, he fell off the rock he was sitting on, "Yup, I remember what I did."

"I've gotten much better," he walked over to where Bianca is sitting and beckoned her to take his hand with his head. "Come on, if I step on your toes again, I'll…wear a dress."

"Make it a mini skirt and you're on." Adam rolled his eyes and she took that as an agreement to her terms. "Wait, there's no music," she began to take out her phone to put some on, but Adam stopped.

"We don't need music," they began to dance around their haven and before long Adam began to hum a song she had never heard, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. She laughed, "what's so funny?"

"You totally just stole this move from 'The Notebook'. You know when they dance to his humming." Adam blushed, he was totally caught red handed.

"Is it working?" he looked into Bianca's eyes and than down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but is too scared to make a move, _I should just quit while I'm a head._

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Would you just kiss me already?" She barely got the words out of her mouth before Adam brought his lips onto hers. He kissed her gently, not wanting to scare her away, but to his surprise, she was the one who intensified the kiss. As they kissed Bianca's dream flashed into her mind, causing her to deepen the kiss. They were quickly interrupted by the shrill of her phone. It took all her strength to pull away from the kiss, she looked at her phone, telling her she had a text message.

**OWEN: Bianca where are you? I'm at your house. **

**OWEN: Oh and your mom's looking for you, a letter from one of your teachers is on the table and by the look on your mom's face, it's not a good note.**

**OWEN: See you when you get here**

**Bianca: I'll be there in five**

Bianca sighed, knowing she had to be at home and fast, the longer she took, the tougher the punishment will be. "Sorry Adam, I got to go," she turned to leave.

Adam spun her around and gave her a long passionate kiss. "That should last you for tonight."

She kissed him once more before she left, "and that should last **you, **for the night."

* * *

AN: Adam and Bianca left on a good note, but I have feeling Owen might mess it up, giving Fiona a chance to slip into Adam's heart, but how long will she stay there before Bianca pushes her way back in?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: Here's chapter 9, was typing this as I was watching Uconn and G'town play, so was kind of distracted. Hope it came out ok, so enjoy.

* * *

Adam couldn't believe what had just happened to him, most people would pinch themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming, but not Adam. He was afraid that if he was dreaming and pinched himself, he would wake up and Adam wanted this dream to last as long as possible. He was halfway home when his phone rang, he looked at it and saw that it is Bianca.

**B: Same time 2morrow?**

Adam waited a minute, not wanting to seem to eager, before he answered.

**Adam: How about right after school instead?**

**B: Why, have something important to do later on?**

Adam decided to just be honest with her.

**Adam: No, I just can't wait that long to see you again.**

Bianca, who was at her front door about to go in, couldn't help but smile at Adam's response. She was hoping he would say that they should meet after school, she herself, couldn't wait another minute longer to be in his arms again.

**B: K, but you were wrong.**

**Adam: What was I wrong about?**

**B: Your kiss only lasted until I got home.**

**Adam: Well maybe I should sneak into your room later.**

**B: Oh, Mr. Torres, you sure are confident.**

**Adam: Hey, when you got it, you got it.**

**B: I'll think about it, but for now, I have to face my mother…and Owen.**

**Adam: Okay, but if I don't hear from you later, I am taking that as an okay to come over.**

**B: K, talk to you later Casanova.**

**Adam: K, Mi peligrosas belleza**

**B: What's that mean?**

**Adam: It means…my dangerous beauty**

**B: Dangerous beauty, I like it.**

Bianca walked into her house and went straight to the kitchen, her mom's sitting across from Owen talking deeply about something. "Hey, I'm home," _what could my mom and Owen possibly be talking about? Hopefully it's not about me, that would just spell trouble for me._

"Bianca, Owen and I were just talking about you," Bianca prepared herself for whatever was going to come out of her mom's mouth, "Owen, has just asked permission to ask you out on a date. I told him you're grounded, but I will make an exception just this once."

Bianca looked from her mom and then to Owen, _this can't be happening right now. _"Um…" she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to hurt Owen's feelings. She looked at her mom, she was nodding her head urging Bianca to agree with the date. No matter how much Bianca says she doesn't care about disappointing her mom, she does. Screaming and yelling are two things Bianca can handle, but knowing her mom is disappointed in her is one thing that hurts her the most and saying no to Owen right now will disappoint her.

"Come on Bianca, all I'm asking for is one date, if it doesn't work out, we will go back to being just friends," Owen saw something flash in Bianca's eyes, _guilt, why would she feel guilty about going on a date with me? As far as I know she isn't seeing anybody, unless she is doing it behind my back. Usually she tells me about all her conquest and I just sit down and pretend to listen. _"I promise, I won't ask again if you say yes to this one date," again Owen saw guilt in her eyes, as if she was fighting with herself, _who or what's holding her back from being with me?_

"Can I sleep on it?" Hurt shown in Owen's eyes. "I just don't want to rush into a thing with you, our friendship's on the line," Bianca had to think fast, she didn't want Owen to know something is going on with her. _I will tell Adam that it's just going to be one date to get Owen and especially my mom off my back, I don't want him to hear it from somebody else, he might misinterpret the situation.. The last thing I want to do is hurt Adam, but I don't want to disappoint my mom either._

"Owen, I think that sounds like a reasonable request," she looked at Bianca and smiled. "I think it's time for you to head home and for Bianca and I to discuss this letter from her media immersion class."

Owen got up and hugged Ms. Desousa and gave Bianca an awkward one armed hug, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Ms. Desousa waited for Owen to leave the house before she turned to Bianca, "you really should give him a chance, he seems like a sweet guy." She brushed Bianca's hair back and smiled, "just think about it okay."

Bianca stood up, "I will, promise." She then raced up to her room and immediately began to text Adam.

**B: Sorry Casanova, you can't sneak over tonight, maybe another night? **She didn't feel like facing Adam right now, she first needed to build up some courage to tell him about Owen.

**Adam: It's ok, there will be plenty of nights to for me to climb through your window, mi peligrosas belleza.**

**Adam: So what's your punishment?**

**B: Nothing really…I'll tell you tomorrow at our safe haven.**

**Adam: K, pleasant nightmares**

**B: Only if you're in them. **Bianca smiled to herself, Adam just has that affect on her, plus she enjoyed their flirtations.

**Adam: I'll be there.** Adam plugged in his phone, and lay on his bed trying to concentrate on his comic, but couldn't, Bianca had officially took over his mind.

* * *

Adam was waiting on the front steps of Degrassi, Bianca had sent him a text earlier, telling him to wait five minutes before following her to their haven.

"Hey, tranny, waiting for somebody?" Adam looked up and into Owen's eyes.

"No, but you seem to be looking for somebody," he got up to leave in the opposite direction of Bianca just in case Owen decided to follow.

"Actually, I'm looking for my girlfriend," Owen shouted at Adam's back.

It took all of Adam's self control not to laugh, "Girlfriend? Who's dumb enough to date you?"

_Lucky for Adam, I'm in a great mood, _"not that it's any of your business, but Bianca and I are now dating."

If Adam was drinking anything he would have either choked on it or spit it out. _I don't think I heard him right, he can't be with Bianca. _"You and Bianca?" he tried to sound neutral. Before Owen could nod, Adam ran off to 'The Haven'. When he got there, Bianca had her back to him "you and Owen?"

* * *

AN: Might update again tonight, if not then wed. or thur.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: Wrote this chapter sooner than expected, guess college Bball is my muse.

* * *

"What?" she was surprised that Adam had already found out that she said yes to Owen.

"Owen, just told me that he was looking for his girlfriend and I asked him who would want to date him, and do you know who he said was dumb enough?" Adam waited for her to respond, she had her mouth open, but nothing was coming out. "You Bianca, he said you are his girlfriend," this dream had clearly turned into a nightmare for Adam.

She wanted to tell him it wasn't true, but didn't have the chance to, "there you are B, I was looking all over for you." Owen walked into their haven, tainting their special place, he glanced at Adam briefly before heading over to Bianca.

"I just needed to take a walk," Owen kissed her on the cheek._ Wow he sure is moving fast, a little too fast._

"Want me to walk you home?" _There is the guilt again, and why is she looking at Adam, as if she is saying sorry. _"Mind giving us some privacy, I want some alone time with my girl."

"Owen, I forgot my sweater, I left it on the floor next to my locker, can you go get it for me?" Bianca smiled seductively at Owen, knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Sure, you gonna be okay with Torres?"

"Ha, like he could do anything to me," she kissed him on the cheek hoping that it would get his legs moving, she wanted to talk to Adam. Owen disappeared through the bushes, "Adam, you and I aren't exclusive, we are allowed to see other people."

"Bianca, I'm not willing to share you, so it's either him or me?" Adam knew that Bianca wouldn't like a ultimatum, but he wasn't going to share her.

Ultimatums caused Bianca's Bitch Mode to automatically turn on, "What do you expect from me, you're just my dirty little secret. Did you really think I was going to risk everything to be with you? This is a game to me," she pointed back and forth between the two of them. She turned her back to him, _what's wrong with me, why can't I just do what my heart tells me? If I look into his blue eyes again I will breakdown and give in._

"I didn't see your sweater anywhere, are you sure you left it there?" Bianca turned around expecting to see Adam still standing there, but he was gone, she had just let the person she was falling for walk away.

"Owen, you know what, I kind of just want to walk home by myself. Maybe you can walk me next time," she wanted to be able to cry freely without anybody asking any questions.

"Sure, but we're still on for Saturday night?" Owen looked into Bianca's eyes and noticed the glow he saw before is completely gone and replaced with a deep sadness.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She began to walk home but waited until she was a block away before she allowed her tears to flow freely.

* * *

_How could I be so stupid, I really fooled myself into thinking Bianca changed._ Adam closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he let out a scream, "Fiona, you scared me."

She laughed, happy she got the result she was hoping for, she couldn't pass the opportunity to scare him. "I should say sorry, but I'm not, I get a type of satisfaction in scaring people, especially guys who walk with their eyes closed. It should be a crime for people with sexy eyes to close them," she expected him to respond to her flirtatious comment, but all he did was smile and continue to walk. "Did I do something or say something wrong? For the past two days you act as if I don't exist," she waited for a response and all she got was a shrug. "I don't get you, one minute you're flirting and the next you're as cold as ice," she stepped in front of him making him stop and look at her.

"Sorry, I've just been out of it," he didn't mean to ignore her, he was just consumed with Bianca.

"If you are trying to play that hot and cold game, you can forget it, I don't like games," she was becoming angry she thought Adam was different, somebody who wasn't afraid to be upfront with his feeling, _guess I was wrong._

"No, I'm not playing any games, I don't like them either, I've just been busy."

"Well, Prince Adam, are you busy now? I'm kind of thirsty for some caffeine," she got out of his way, allowing him to leave if he wanted to.

"I could use some caffeine," he held out his arm and she took it. They continued like this all the way to the Dot, talking about nothing and everything. He was so fixated on Bianca that he forgot how easily he and Fiona flowed and connected. "Sorry about the last few days, I didn't mean for you to feel like I've been ignoring you," he opened the door to the small café.

"Do you want to talk about what's been on your mind?" she wanted Adam to feel like he could talk to her about anything, to trust her with all his problems and thoughts.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's over and done with, time to move on," he smiled at her making sure to use his bedroom eyes.

"I see my flirtatious Prince Adam is back…I'm glad," they continued to talk for another hour and they would have still continued but Adam's mom called him, telling him it was time to get home. They got up and walked out the door, only to bump into Bianca.

Adam walked straight passed Bianca without acknowledging her exists, "so I'll see you in art tomorrow," he hugged Fiona goodbye and continued his way home and a block away from his house he received a text message.

**B: Wow, Casanova, you move on quickly.**

Adam decided not to answer her, he wasn't going to be anybody's little secret or play any type of game.

**B: Adam, I'm real sorry things ended the way they did, but it's for the best. You and I did not have any type of future, so why waste each other's time.**

**Adam: You're right, you did us both a favor, good luck to you and that ogre Owen. **_It's time for me to look to my future, I don't know what it is, but maybe Fiona is part of it._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

AN: Hope you like this chapter, had to take a break when writing it. I have the story in my head the problem is getting it out of my head and typed up onto the computer.

* * *

"Adam it's been a month and you're still in the friend zone with Fiona. Don't you think it's time to make your move?" Drew shoveled cereal into his already full mouth. This was one of those rare mornings that he and Adam got to sit and eat breakfast together.

"Drew, slow and steady wins the race." Adam didn't want to rush into anything, especially after his short lived fling with Bianca. He threw himself into that relationship and he promised himself that the next time he found somebody, he would take his time.

Drew rolled his eyes, "ok, but this isn't about a race, this is about a girl. You know what they say about good woman?"

"Oh God, please tell me this isn't that dirty joke you tried telling everybody at school."

"That joke was pretty funny," he got laughs from all the guys, but the girls didn't talk to him for a whole week. "This isn't a joke, they say a good woman never stays on the shelf long. Meaning that if you don't sweep her off her feet and make her yours, somebody else will."

Adam really likes Fiona, she's his Princess and the last thing he wants to happen is some random Prince Charming come and steal her away from him. "What if she rejects me?"

"Bro, you must be blind, actually both of you are blind, it seems that everybody knows you two are into each other and do you know the two people who don't know?"

"Andrew you sure are asking a lot of questions today," Adam smiled.

"You and Fiona can't see that you both like each other," Drew ignored Adam's smart ass comment.

"Fine, I'll ask her on a date…tomorrow."_ I have a good thing with Fiona, I don't want to ruin our relationship, being her friend is better than being nothing to her._

"If you don't ask her before school I'll steal your phone or hack into your e-mail and ask her for you." Drew knows this is a low blow, but he had to push his brother some how.

"Fine, but if she rejects me, you owe my big time." Adam got up and put his bowl into the dishwasher.

"Ready to go boys?" Audra said grabbing her keys from the counter and heading out without waiting for an answer.

A short ride later they were in front of Degrassi, "there she is Casanova," Drew pointed to Fiona who is sitting on the top steps of the school.

Adam flinched at the hearing of the nickname Bianca used to call him. He took a quick breath and walked towards her, when he reached her, she visible brightened._ Maybe Drew's right, maybe she does like me. _"Hey Fi, waiting for somebody?"

"Yeah my Prince," _all month I have been giving Adam signals that I want him to ask me out, maybe he's just not into me like that. Maybe he just wants to be my friend, I don't know how much longer I can just be his friend._

Adam looked around, "I don't see Eli anywhere, but I'm telling you this now, you don't want to see Saint Clare when she's angry," Fiona laughed. "I'm not joking she turns green and everything and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt, especially since we have a date Friday night." His heart began to sped up and he silently tried to calm it down.

"Oh, really, I wasn't aware of this date that you speak of," she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Well now you are and maybe I should remind you that I will pick you up at 5," Adam began to gain confidence now that he knew for a fact that Fiona likes him.

"Now I remember what date you are referring to, but I can't remember what we're going to do," she took a step closer to Adam, she was going to take another step but Adam beat her to it. Their bodies were so close that Fiona could feel Adam's body heat radiating off of him.

Adam leaned in and whispered into her mouth, " It's a surprise."

Fiona couldn't take it anymore, she attacked his mint flavored lips, she caught Adam off guard, it took him a second to realize what was happening. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in as close as humanly possible, deepening the kiss.

Across the street, Bianca stopped in her tracks, her heart breaking all over again. She knew she was the one who ruined things with Adam, but she didn't expect him to move on so quickly. _Face it Bianca, you've lost him for good. _

She felt arms wrap around her waist, "Hey babe." Owen kissed the side of Bianca's head, she turned around, he expected her to kiss him in return, but all he got was an angry glare.

"I thought I told you to never call me babe, baby, sweetie, honey, or any other nickname, you know I hate couple nicknames." _That's not true, I liked when Adam called me his peligrosas belleza. Now I will never hear him call me that again, unless I win over his heart again, but how to do that? First things first I have to ditch Owen, huge mistake in going out with him, I gave it a try, he doesn't do anything to my heart the way Adam does. _"Owen do you remember you told me that if we didn't work out we could go back to being friends?"

"Yeah, but things are going great between us," _that's a lie, when she kissed me I had a feeling she was imaging somebody else and whenever I tried to get close to her she pushed me away, saying she had a headache._

"Owen, I need for us to just be friends, we are better as friends and nothing more," Bianca tried to be as gentle as possible, she really did want to stay friends with Owen. He didn't say anything, he brushed past her and into Degrassi. _Okay, one problem gone, now it's time to plan 'Operation Get Adam Back'. _

_

* * *

_

AN: Next chapter will be Adam and Fiona's date.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, a four year old, a cup of juice, and my laptop, do not make a good combo. Couldn't decided if I should split this chapter, but in the end I did, it was way too long to be one chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Adam was on his way to his locker when somebody tapped his shoulder, "Adam can we talk for a little bit?" Adam turned to see Bianca with a look of remorse on her face.

"Bianca I don't…"

"I'm sorry, for what I said," she blurted out. She wanted to do all the talking, giving Adam a chance to speak could ruin her plan. "Look I know I ruined what we had," she put her hand up, "let me just say what I have to say and then you can tell me to go to hell," Adam nodded for her to continue. "I know I ruined us with what I said, which I didn't mean. I was scared of what people might think of me and because of that I lost the one person who saw me for me. I know there will never be an us again, but I was hoping we could be friends." Bianca saw reluctance on Adam's face, "we could start slowly, like saying hi in the hallways instead of just passing by."

"So you're not worried about what people might say if they see you talking to me without insulting me?" He saw a tiny smile appear on Bianca's face.

She looked around the hallway at all the people waiting for her to do something to Adam, "I'm talking to you now with a hall full of people. What do I have to do to prove to you that I don't care about what people think of me? I just want to be your friend, I miss having one person I can be my self with."

Adam's eyes softened, "ok, friends, but if I hear that you are talking behind my back, then we will no longer be friends." _Damn it, why is there still a soft spot in my heart for Bianca. She just wants to be friends, there's no harm in that._

"So, what are the rules, am I allowed to talk to you whenever or at specific time and I'm allowed to eat lunch with you?"

Adam saw hope in Bianca's eyes,_ who am I to crush that hope, it's just friendship and I could use another friend. _"There are no rules, we're friends and I can use a friend especially when Eli and Clare get all coupley." he laughed and surprisingly Bianca joined in.

"What's so funny," Fiona asked looking at the odd duo.

"Life," _if I want to get on Adam's good side I have to get along with the Princess. _"Fiona, I just want to say sorry about how you and I started off, I'm hoping we can start off fresh." _Oh how I want to punch your smug face in, don't forget to smile B._

Fiona looked at Adam who had an expectant look on his face, _what does he want from me? To start new with Bianca, but why? If I want to make Adam happy I guess I have to get along with Bianca. _"That sounds like a great idea, I don't like to have enemies, it just takes too much of my energy," _oh how I want to slap your face around. This better not be some demonic plan, this could end up hurting Adam, why does Adam have to be so trusting?_

"Thanks guys, this means so much to me. I'll see you guys Monday." Adam and Fiona smiled and waved to her as she left.

Fiona turned to Adam completely forgetting about Bianca and her craziness, "So what should I wear on our date tonight?

Bianca was still close enough to hear the Princess,_ date? _Fumed, Bianca sped out the doors of Degrassi, _they have a date tonight, that's okay that just means I have to work a little faster, but not too fast. If I move too fast with Adam he will know that I'm trying to get him back, slow and steady B, slow and steady._

"You can wear whatever you want," Adam never got why girls were so obsessed with clothes, they're just things to cover your naked body and keep you warm.

"I don't want to be over dressed or under dressed," Fiona rolled her eyes at Adam's view on clothing. _Boys just don't get the importance of a great ensemble._

"I know you hardly wear these two item of clothing, but jeans and a t-shirt will be just fine. I am not a person who fancies the fancy," he had to smile at the grimace Fiona made when he said jeans and a t-shirt.

"Fine, I'll just have to work with that," Fiona left a little frustrated, she hates surprises where she is not given a dress code.

* * *

Five o'clock on the dot there is a knock on Fiona's door, "Prince Adam you're on time," Fiona smiled at Adam who is wearing jeans and a simple button down.

"What kind of Prince would I be if I made my Princess wait?" _oh wow, she looks amazing in that blue sundress._ "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's not far, it's actually closer then you think," Adam glanced at the ceiling trying to give Fiona a hint as to where their date will take place.

"Just let me grab a light sweater," Fiona walked quickly to her room and rechecked her make up and hair. _Fiona calm yourself down everything looks perfect. _"Okay, I'm ready to go," she grabbed her keys and she and Adam left her condo. She headed towards the exit, but Adam grabbed her arm.

"This way Princess," he led her to the roof access staircase. He glanced at Fiona and saw that she was confused, "Don't worry you'll love it."

"But we're not allowed on the roof." she remembered the time she tried to go on the roof and a security guard told her she was not allowed on the roof for safety reasons.

"I pulled some strings," he pulled her up the stairs and onto the roof. Adam's glad it's an unusually warm night out which allows the stars to shine to their maximum.

The walked through the door leading onto the roof, "Adam…this is so beautiful." He had lit candles all along the walkway, lighting the way to the picnic Adam had laid out.

"Told you that you'd love it," Adam whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "And you were worried about clothes, it's just me, you could wear a sweats and a baggy shirt and you would still look beautiful to me."

"Such a sweet talker," they walked towards to where the picnic basket lay, he began to serve the food when his phone beeped. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text from the last person that was on his mind, Bianca.

* * *

A/N: Double update coming right away.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and if I did there would still be a Fadam or a Badam

* * *

**B: Hey Adam, just scored tickets to a Dead Hand concert this Saturday. Care to join me?**

Adam looked at Fiona with an apologetic look on his face, "Go ahead and answer it, we have all night, but just keep it short," she kissed him softly on his lips.

**Adam: Can't talk right now**

**B: There's backstage passes included… **_ha, there's no way he can resist backstage passes._

_Damn it, backstage passes, how can I possibly deny myself of such an opportunity. Sure I will be alone with Bianca, but she seems to have truly changed, plus she just wants to be my friend._

**Adam: Sounds like a plan, who else is coming?**

**B: I only got two tickets, so it will be just you and I. Is that ok?**

**Adam: Of course, I mean we're friends aren't we?**

**B: Yes we are so I'll see you tomorrow, Casanova.**

Adam couldn't help but smile at her nickname for him, across from him Fiona is looking at him curiously, _who is making him smile like that, I thought I was the only one who could get him to smile like that._

**Adam: See you tomorrow B.**

**B: Can't wait, **_he didn't get mad when I called him Casanova and that's a start_

**Adam: Do you always have to have the last word?**

**B: Is this you letting me have the last word? **

**Adam: I'll let you have the last word this time, but it's my turn next.**

**B: We'll see**

**Adam: Bye**

**B: See ya**

**Adam: later B, **Bianca didn't answer for half a minute so Adam assumed he won the text battle.

**B: Thought you won, didn't you, but you didn't, see you tomorrow.**

Adam was going to respond again but Fiona had a look of annoyance on her face. Adam blushed, "sorry Fi, was in the middle of a text battle."

"Am I allowed to know who with?" Fiona had a suspicion it was that slut Bianca.

"Um…" _maybe it's not a good idea to tell her it was Bianca, she might take it the wrong way, but then again I shouldn't lie to her either. _"It was Bianca, she invited me to a concert tomorrow night," Adam saw the look on Fiona's face, "Fiona she and I are just friends."

"Adam sometimes you can be super oblivious, she wants to be more than friends with you."

"Ha, you must not know Bianca."

"And you do?" Fiona asked getting more annoyed by the second.

Adam didn't want to get into this conversation, "let's stop talking about Bianca and start focusing on all this food."

Sighing Fiona grabbed a grape and tossed it in the air catching it with her mouth, "didn't know I could do that with such ease, did you?"

Smiling from ear to ear he said, "no, but I like that I have a lot to learn about you because that means in order for me to learn about you 'abilities'," Adam made air quotes when he said abilities, "I have to spend lots and lots of time with you, preferable alone," Adam began to move closer to Fiona as he said this.

"Alone?" Fiona moved the rest of the way, their lips inches apart, she felt Adam brush his lips against her bottom lip. This drove her crazy, she felt her restraint diminish, she crashed her lips onto his. She automatically opened her mouth giving his tongue entrance into her mouth. She broke the kiss, "that took you long enough Prince Adam, I was waiting for you to do that for a month already."

"Good things take time, my Princess."

* * *

_Okay everything is set, Adam and I go to the concert, the car mysteriously breaks down, and he and I get a hotel room. He's a guy, there's no way he will be able to resist our attraction to one another. _Bianca smiled to herself,_ bye, bye Princess._

* * *

A/N: Will probably update again on Wed. Hope you liked this chapter, it was kind of hard for me to write for some unknown reason. I just didn't like how i wrote it, so I rewrote it two more times, hopefully I got it right.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Author's Note: I don't know anything about cars so I made everything up, I just wanted there to be a way Bianca could disable the car fast and easy.

* * *

Saturday morning Bianca drives her car to see Fitz and asks him a question. "Hey if I wanted to disable my car without it looking too obvious, what would I have to do?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Fitz knew he should stay out of her business, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm just wondering and you never know, in the future it might come in handy," Bianca flashed Fitz an innocent smile.

"I guess it's good to be prepared," he began to walk towards the hood of the car.

"No, I need it to be something I can do fast while in the drivers seat."

"Okay, well I guess all you would have to do is pull out one of the fuses," he opened the drivers side door. "Come here, do you see that box with the little latch?" he pointed to a box down to the left, right below the steering wheel. "You open that," he popped it open and Bianca saw bulb type things all in a row, "and you carefully pull out one of the fuses…"

"Why carefully?" she wanted to absorb as much information as she could.

"Because if you're not, it will break and you will have to buy a new one. So just pull it out like this," he took the fuse in the middle, "and now the car won't start and you can barely tell one of the fuses is missing." Smiling proudly to himself, he put the key in the ignition and turned it, his smile grew wider when the car clicked but did not start.

"Perfect, and when you need to put it back in, you just slip it in?"

"Yup it's easy and fast, you shouldn't have any problems if you need to do it in the future."

What Fitz didn't know is that Bianca would be using this a lot sooner than he thinks, _Adam will be away from his Princess and any other distractions, besides me of course._

__

At 3:20 pm, it was almost time for Bianca to pick Adam up. He looked at the clock and saw he had ten minutes till she would arrive, he makes sure he has everything he needs, including all his allowance. He wanted to make sure he could get all the food and souvenirs that his heart desired, plus maybe a t-shirt for Bianca, as a thank you.

Adam's phone beeped, he looked at it expecting it to be Bianca telling him she's outside, but instead it's his Princess.

**Fi: Are you on the highway to hell with the she-devil yet?**

**Adam: Not yet, she should be here soon. You know, she's not that terrible once you give her a chance.**

There was a honk from outside, Adam looked through the window and saw Bianca bobbing her head and tapping her fingers to music he couldn't hear.

**Adam: Fi, she's here, I'll call you afterwards.**

**Fi: Yeah call so I can know you're still alive.**

Adam checked one last time to make sure he had everything, he than ran out to Bianca's car, "Hey Adam, ready to rock out?" she asked while he was climbing in.

"Can't wait to get there, it's a three and a half hour drive right?" A couple of days ago if somebody told Adam he would be spending more than eight hours with Bianca, he would have that person was crazy.

"Yeah, not including traffic, so max would be about four hours. Can you handle four hours in the car with me?" _Oh we are going to be spending a lot more time than you think my sexy Casanova._

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Adam smiled flirtatiously at her but quickly realized what he's doing, he stopped and turned to look out his window.

Adam bought Bianca a shirt after the concert as they were walking to her car. "Thanks Adam, you didn't have to buy me anything," she hugged him, making sure she pressed her breast against Adam's chest.

"You're welcome, it's a thank you for inviting me, you could have brought any one of your friends, but you chose me." For about a couple of seconds all Adam could think about were Bianca's breast and how great they felt against him.

"You're the only one who doesn't annoy me," they arrived at the car, she unlocked it. She needed to get Adam away from the car for a little so she could take out one of the car's fuses, "Adam, could you throw this away for me please?" Adam groaned but got out of the car to throw Bianca's soda in the trash. When he left she quickly unlatched the fuse box and removed the middle fuse and put it in the ashtray, which is completely empty, so the fuse wasn't in danger of breaking.

Adam climbed back into the car, "okay, I'm ready to hit the road." He was tired and ready to sleep in his own bed, the concert had lasted for two and a half hours, thirty minutes longer than it was supposed to. He waited for Bianca to start the car and when she didn't he turned to her, "let's hit the road," he saw the look on her face and instantly knew she didn't have good news for him.

"Okay don't freak out, but the car won't start," she bit her lip hoping that her acting skills could win her the Oscar.

"Try it again," Bianca turned the key and all it did was do some clicking noise. "We should call road side assistance," defeat made it into Adam's voice.

Bianca already has an answer to this, "I called when you were throwing the soda and they said they can tow the car to an auto repair shop, but that's it. We will have to wait until morning for them to fix it. They said they can drive us to a hotel if we wanted them to and I told them yes."

Adam had no idea how road side worked so he automatically believed Bianca. "Okay so are they on their way?"

"Yeah, but I will call again to make sure," she got out of the car and called.

The tow truck came fifteen minutes later, Bianca told the driver to drive them to the nearest auto repair shop and than to the nearest hotel. When they got to the repair shop, Bianca told Adam to wait outside while she spoke to the mechanic. "Okay here's the deal, here's fifty bucks to keep quiet," she reached into the ashtray, "here's the fuse I pulled out, you can put it in tomorrow before we come back." The mechanic who is happy to make an easy fifty bucks, just nods and has her a form for her to write down all her info so she could pick up the car in the morning.

Luckily the hotel is right across the street form the repair shop, they were about to check in when Adam's phone rang. When Adam stepped outside, Bianca took this perfect opportunity to slap the front desk lady twenty bucks.

The lady took the money, "what's this for?"

"This is for saying that there are only single bed rooms available," the lady winked at Bianca, knowing what she had planned for the night. She handed Bianca two bags and told her they are complimentary pjs, she also handed her the room key, winked and told her to have a great night.

"Hi Princess," Adam didn't want to tell Fiona about the car situation, but he knew in the end he would have to.

"How was the concert?" The real question she wanted to ask is, when is he going to be home and away from the she-devil, but first she would make small talk.

"It was perfect, I even bought you something to wear at night," Adam made sure to buy an extra large shirt so in the future when they would spend the night together, she would wear the shirt and nothing else, _easy access!_

"What is it?" Fiona knew what he bought but wanted to stall in order to casually bring up the question she's burning to ask.

"Air," Adam laughed and heard Fiona trying hard to hold back laughter. "Just kidding, I got you a shirt with the band's logo on the front. You'll like it, I'll show you when I see you tomorrow."

Adam gave Fiona the perfect opportunity to ask her question, "so are you and Lucifer almost home yet?" She knew he wanted her to be nice to her but Lucifer was a lot better name than the one she was thinking of. Adam didn't answer her right away, but before Fiona could ask what's wrong, she heard Bianca's voice in the background.

"Adam our room's ready, they only had single bed rooms available, hope that's okay," she walked towards him handing him one of the bags the clerk gave her.

"Yeah that's fine, um, could you wait for me in the lobby, I'll be right there. He smiled at her, but inside he was shaking, he knew Fiona heard what Bianca said, "Fi, you still there?"

Fiona took a breath before answering, "I guess I just got my answer as to whether or not you're on the road or not."

"Bee's car broke down, so we're stuck, the car should be ready to go first thing in the morning," Adam heard Fiona let out a laugh.

"Yeah, you know what? I bet she planned all this from the beginning. She wanted to get you alone so she could make her move," she couldn't believe how Adam could be so naïve, he trusted Bianca without a second thought.

"If she did, than I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that now," Adam paused waiting for Fiona to say something, but there was only silence coming from the other end. He didn't believe Bianca set any of this up, he didn't think she knew anything about cars and he only left her alone for a couple of minutes and that's not enough time for her to pop open the hood of the car and do something to disable the car. "Fi, do you trust me?"

"Adam, this has nothing to do with me trusting you, I don't trust the she-devil," Fiona had heard about Bianca's past and what she did with boys in the boiler room.

"I need you to trust me…" Adam waited for a reply but he only heard silence. "Fiona without trust, there can't be a relationship."

"Then…" Fiona took a deep breath before she continued, "I guess we don't have a relationship." _Fiona what the hell are you doing, you don't mean it, but it's too late to take it back, I already said it._

"Fine," Adam hung up his phone. _I can't believe this, I must be cursed to be alone. Bianca and I only lasted a day and now Fiona and I lasted just as long. _Adam walked back to the hotel lobby where Bianca is sitting looking at her phone. "Ready?"

Bianca looked up and instantly knew he and Fiona had gotten into an argument, she tried to control her smile and instead put on a concerned face. "Adam what's wrong? I hope I didn't get you in trouble with Fiona. If I had more money I would get us another room, but I don't know how much the mechanic's gonna cost. I can sleep on the floor…" she knows Adam wouldn't let her sleep on the floor.

"Let's just get to our room and we'll figure out the sleeping arrangements," Bianca handed Adam the room key to room 213, "looks like we're on the second floor," Adam didn't know whether or not he should tell Bianca what happened between him and Fiona, but as he stepped onto the elevator he decided to tell her. _We're friends now, why shouldn't I tell her, friends tell each other things. _"Fiona and I broke up."

* * *

A/N: There was more to this chapter, but if I added it here it would have been way too long, so I split this chapter in half the best I could.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

* * *

"You and Fiona broke up? It's all my fault, I'm so sorry Adam. I'll call her and explain…" Adam put up one hand to stop her from going on.

"It's not your fault Bee, I've always believed that without trust there cannot be any type of relationship," Adam could tell Bianca still thinks it's her fault, "Bee, it's not your fault," Adam turned to their room door and slipped in the magnetic key card into the slot and he missed the smug smirk on Bianca's face. "Ladies first," he waved Bianca into the room with his arm.

"Thank you Mr. Torres, wow this is a nice room and the bed is big enough for us to share."

"I can sleep on the floor," he looked towards the bed and Bianca's breast flashed in his mind.

"If you're going to sleep on the floor than I'm going to sleep on the floor with you," _face the facts Adam you and I are going to be sharing a bed tonight._

_I can't let her sleep on the floor, I guess I don't have a choice. _"Okay, you can have the left side and I'll take the right, is that okay?"

"Yup, as long as you stay on your side," Bianca elbowed Adam. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," Bianca took a quick shower and then Adam took a longer one trying to wash off all the negative things that happened to him during the day. Adam came out of the shower, he sat on the edge of the bed and felt Bianca's hands on his shoulders, "You look like you need a quick shoulder rub."

Bianca started off slow and soft and then increased the speed and pressure in increments until she heard a moan escape Adam's mouth, so she maintained that speed and pressure. After five minutes she stopped and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and pressed her cheek against Adam's, "thank you for being so mellow about everything."

"It's not like it could have been controlled right?" He felt her move away form him, "so Fiona was right? You did plan all of this," he got up and went towards the door.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, I didn't expect you and Fiona to break up," she looked down at her hands. "I miss you Adam, the way you used to look at me and hold me, I wasn't expecting for any of that to happen tonight, I just wanted to be close to you."

The soft part in his heart he has for Bianca softened a little more, he walked back towards the bed, lifted her chin, and looked down into her eyes, "why couldn't you just tell me, instead of going through all this trouble?"

"Would you have listened to me, plus you are worth the trouble," she once again looked down at her hands. She felt the bed go down besides her as Adam sat down.

"You're right, I wouldn't have listened. I'm impressed that you planned all of this," he never thought any girl would go through any kind of trouble to just spend time with him.

"The only thing I didn't plan was you and Fiona breaking up, I never wanted for you to go through any kind of pain. We can go pick up the car if you want and I'll talk to Fi…" Adam crashed his lips onto her.

"If a girl is willing enough to go through all of this, than she's worth hanging on to." Bianca leaned in for another kiss but Adam pulled away, "Bee, is this for real, I don't want to get my hopes high for you to just take it all away."

"I may be dumb and stupid when it comes to some things, but not about this," she ran her fingers through his hair. "I want you and I don't care what anybody has to say or thinks about it. I'm tired of caring about what other people think, it's time to give myself the opportunity to be happy."

Adam could no longer control himself, he pressed his lips onto Bianca's. They shared so much passion for one another through their kiss, so much so that a passer -by would be able to feel it. Bianca climbed onto Adam's lap without breaking the kiss and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he looked at her confused.

"Nothing, just a little bit of déjà vu," she had a dream about a month ago about this very situation and for some reason I made her laugh. She felt Adam begin making his way down to her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. She pushed him down so his back is now on the bed.

Adam looks up at the girl who he thought to be unattainable and smiles to himself, _I must have more game than I though._ He runs his hands starting from her thighs and ending at one of his favorite _**ass**_et of hers, her ass. He began rocking her hips back and forth against his mound causing him to instantly become wet.

Bianca brought her lips to his neck and began sucking earning a deep moan from Adam. She came back up looking at her handy work, _just marking my territory so the Princess knows who Adam belongs to._ She leans back down capturing Adam's lips, he begins moving his hands towards the hem of her shirt, getting the hint she removes her shirt, revealing the two things Adam has been thinking about since she hugged him. Seeing her twins erupts a desire Adam never knew existed inside him, he rolls her onto her back, not wasting anytime, he takes her left nipple into his mouth and begins gently sucking on it.

Bianca reaches for Adam's shirt causing him to stop what he's doing, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to see me, I don't…"

"Adam, I don't care about your, you know," she looked at her chest and then at Adam's.

"But I do Bee, I hate them."

"But what about mine, do you hate them too?" she wanted to defuse his anger and it worked.

"No, I really like yours, I need for you understand that I need to keep my shirt on."

"Okay, fine, but I need you to understand that those need to come off," she pointed to Adam's boxers.

He was hesitant before answering trying to find a way around him taking them off, but couldn't find one. "I know, but can I turn off the lights first?" Bianca nodded, he went and turned off the lights. She heard him making his way back to the bed.

"Stop," she heard him stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"I want you to take them off now, before you get to the bed, I already have my underwear off," and indeed she did, as soon as the lights were off she pulled them off. There was a sound of fabric hitting the floor and than footsteps. She had no idea how this was going to work, she only knew pleasure from being penetrated by a man's member and since Adam didn't have one she wondered how much pleasure she would actually feel. She wasn't stupid she knew that there were other ways to give one pleasure, but didn't think it could be as intense as when she was with a guy, but than again she had never done this before.

As Adam's body made contact with hers, she drew him closer by wrapping her legs around him and at that moment their vertical lips rubbed against one another causing both Bianca and Adam to moan loudly.

"Adam again and don't stop," she said breathing heavily, she was wrong about it not be pleasurable enough. _I guess it really does depend on being with the right person._ Adam increased his rhythm, he knew he was doing the right thing because as he increased his speed Bianca began breathing harder and digging her nails into his back. "F…faster," she was getting close, she had never felt so much pleasure before. She wanted to get to the end, but at the same time she wanted it to last forever. She couldn't take it anymore she was about to explode, but than out from nowhere a voice began saying:

¯Warning! Warning! Your Mother's Calling! Warning! Warning!¯

"Oh, shit, I forgot to call my mom!" he tried to get up, but Bianca pulled him back down.

"Let's finish first," she was so close, not to finish would just be criminal.

"You don't understand, if I don't answer, we will be surrounded by a SWAT team, sure she was cool with letting me come to the concert, but since I forgot to call, she will be turning into the overprotective mama bear." he heard Bianca sigh in frustration, "you know what Bee, she can wait."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Bianca made it back home around 8:00am and decided to eat breakfast at the Dot before going to their homes. Bianca parked the car and she and Adam walked hand in hand into the Dot. This caused many people to turn and stare and what Adam and Bianca didn't know was that among the spectators sat Fiona and Holly J.

"I cant believe it, how could he just move on that fast?" Holly J looked at who Fiona was talking about, Adam and Bianca were walking to a table hand in hand.

"I guess she finally made her move. Fiona what are you doing?"

Fiona got up from her chair and began walking towards Adam, "so I see you two are together now."

"Fiona," Adam didn't expect to see her here and began to have mixed feelings. He knew he couldn't turn off his feelings for her, but he didn't expect his feelings to still be strong. _Did I make the wrong decision to be with Bianca._

Fiona's eyes zeroed in on something on Adam's neck and immediately knew Bianca did it to send a message to her. "It's amazing how you can just flip a switch to turn off your feeling towards me. Teach me how to do it so I can feel nothing towards you," Fiona turned and walked out of the Dot.

"Fiona wait," Adam caught up to Fiona, "I still have feelings for you," he didn't hear Bianca follow him outside.

"Adam what about last night? Did that mean nothing to you?" hurt was evident in her voice.

"Bianca I…"

A tear escaped Bianca's eyes, _I can't let him see me cry._ "Have fun with your Princess," she left for her car.

"Bianca wait," he ran towards her car but it was too late, she sped off. _What's going on, everything is falling apart, I need to fix this." _he felt someone's hand slip around him and he pulled away.

"What's wrong? You know you and I should be together, the you and Bianca thing was just a one night thing right?" _Adam and I are great together, we make each other happy. Bianca will just break his heart again. _"Adam," she brought back his attention, which was looking towards the direction Bianca went. "Adam, she'll just break your heart again but I won't."

"Fiona stop, I need to think," Adam stepped away from her.

"What's to think about? You care about me and I care about you," she took a couple of steps towards him.

He looked down at his feet and than back up into her eyes, "but I also care about Bianca."

"Hope you and the She-Devil have a great life together," she walked back into the Dot leaving Adam alone with his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was almost home when his phone beeped.

**Bee: Adam, sorry I overreacted earlier, forgive me? Come over so we can talk, I'm home right now.**

He was about to reply when another message came through.

**Fiona: I know you said you need to think, but I need and want you. Come over to my condo, I'm here now, I'll be waiting.**

Adam ran his fingers through his hair, _what am I going to do?_

* * *

A/N: Adam has a choice to make, who is he going to chose? I keep on going from, he's going to chose Fiona and than I go to, he's going to chose Bianca and than back to Fiona. Who do you think Adam should chose and please if you could tell me why. Right now as I am writing this I am leaning towards Badam, but tomorrow I could be leaning towards Fadam. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Thanks for being patient while I went through my writers block.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I was hoping that you guys would make my decision as to who Adam will chose easier, but it was a split down the middle. I also wanted to say thank you for reading my first fan fic that I have written. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be and I thought I would be in control of the story but at some point it began writing itself. In the beginning of the story I thought the story was going to go one way, but it went into a completely different direction. Alright enough babbling, here's the last chapter, I hope you guys like this and are not to mad about the outcome.

* * *

Fiona began pacing back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, thirty minutes have gone by without a reply from Adam. She was beginning to worry that Adam had chosen Bianca over her and her heart began to break. She tried calling Adam's phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Adam, I should have never said I didn't trust you, I do trust you. I know I said we don't have a relationship but I was angry and jealous, I didn't mean anything I said. Please call me back," _I've lost my chance to be with the most sweet, gentle, and loving guy I know. I'll give him an hour before I call his friends to see what's going on._

Another fifteen minutes went by when she heard a soft knock on her front door. _Yes, I knew Adam would come back to me, he knows we are meant for each other. _She opens the door, "Adam…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling fan, _I shouldn't have walked away from Adam, I shouldn't have given the Princess a chance to convince him that they belong together. This is why I never wanted to open my heart to somebody, it just ends in heartache and disappointment._

She opened her phone again to see if she had any new messages from Adam, she had text him thirty minutes ago to come over but he had not replied. _You've lost him just face the facts. No, I can't just give up, he's worth fighting for. _She called his phone and it went straight to voicemail. "Hey, calling to see if you got my text message if you didn't I was just inviting you over to my house to talk about things. I'll be waiting here at my house for you, I'll see you then…bye."

_He picked the Princess over me, _Bianca's heart began to break into tiny pieces, she was about to let go of herself and cry a river but her doorbell rang. "Adam?" she asked out loud. She went to the front door and opened it, "Adam…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fiona's smile faded when she saw who was standing at her front door, "Oh, hey Holly J."

"Wow, don't be so excited to see me," she knew who her friend thought it was and her heart ached for Fiona.

"I just thought you were Adam, I told him to come over but he hasn't called or text, so I thought maybe he just wanted to surprise me. I guess I was wrong," it was taking all of her strength to hold back her tears. In her heart she knew she had lost Adam to Bianca. "Holly J, I lost him to Bianca and it's all my fault. The one guy who truly cared about me is gone and in somebody else's arms," tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"If he cared about you, he would be here and not with her," Holly J didn't know what to say to her, so she just put her arms around Fiona.

"No, he cared about me, but I gave another girl the opportunity to win his affection. He cares for me, but he cares for her more," saying the words out loud made what was going on more real and now she couldn't stop her tears.

"Fiona, I know it hurts now, but you will get over him, you're just going to need time." Holly J tightened her embrace around Fiona and allowed her friend to cry on her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam…I thought you weren't going to come, I thought you chose the Princess," she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and brought her lips to his.

"I don't want a princess, I want mi peligrosas belleza (dangerous beauty)," she led him to her bedroom and closed the door.

"I really thought you chose the princess, you didn't answer any of my texts or phone calls, so I thought you were with her," she sat on the edge of her bed and Adam followed suit.

"I just needed to think some things through, you deserve all of my heart not half, so I wanted to make sure I could do that for you and since I'm here I think you know who my heart now belongs to." He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "I think I was using Fiona to get over you and that wasn't fair to her, but I just wanted to get you off my mind."

"Did it work?" she got up and locked her bedroom door.

"Sometimes I thought it was and than something would remind me of you and I would be back at square one. Being with Fiona helped more than anything else, so I stayed with her, my brother always says, the best way to get over a girl is to be with another one," he began to smile as she made her way seductively towards him.

"I can't believe you listened to him and from now on I would appreciate it if you didn't take his advice anymore," she was now straddling Adam.

"So…where do we go from here?" he began kissing her neck and slowly taking off her shirt.

"Into the covers, Casanova."

* * *

A/N: Finally finished, it sure took long enough for me to get here. Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think about the ending and please be nice :)


End file.
